


A Hairy Situation

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Fur really flies in a fic based off of thishttp://eurazba.tumblr.com/post/163832197781/ernest-runs-of-wildly-back-home-to-return-his





	A Hairy Situation

“Man, you fucking suck at this game.” Ernest smirked, kicking Lucien’s ass for what had to be at least the nine time in a row. 

 

“Yeah, it’s almost like I have better things to do than drop a hundred hours in some bullshit game.” Lucien said, making up excuses like the sore loser he was. 

 

“Your controller broken too? Tell me about how your dad works at Nintendo.” 

 

Lucien responded with a wimpy punch to the shoulder. Or just a regular punch from Lucien, because he was a scrawny twig and had no power to put behind them.

 

“You’re an ass, you know th-” Lucien was cut off by a sneeze. Which was sort of how a lot how their conversations were going today. 

 

“You sick or something? You better not get me sick.” Because he had plans this weekend. His dad was going to take him to the movies and he was gonna let him watch something R rated and he would get to see the look on those stupid bouncers when he got to go in because he was with an actual adult and there was nothing that they could do about it and they couldn’t kick him out for being a minor. He wasn’t going to let Lucien get some bullshit sickness on him. 

 

“No, I’m just allergic to dumbass.” Lucien sniffled, before blowing his nose on a square of toilet paper from the roll he stole instead of wasting time finding tissues. 

 

“Is that why you always look sick? Cause you’re allergic to yourself.” 

 

“No it’s because I can’t get you to leave my house so I’m stuck looking after you. How old are you now even? Eight?” Lucien mocked, pulling this bullshit again, even though he was only like three years older than him.

 

“I’m in eighth grade and you know it you fucking turd!” He defended, giving Lucien an actual punch to the shoulder. It made him feel accomplished seeing the older boy rub his shoulder where he was hit.

 

“Are all elementary students this viola-” He was cut off by another sneeze.

 

“Are you sure you’re not sick? Because I’m gonna actually kick your ass if you get me sick.” This was him actually being serious now.

 

“Aw… it’s like you care about me or something.” Lucien mocked again.

 

“I care about not getting to see an R rated movie because you gave me a bullshit sickness.”

 

“Relax, I think I remember my dad stopping by my room last night when he got home and forgot to change so it’s just a little dog hair messing with me.” That made sense. The poor bastard was allergic to dogs aftera-

 

“DUTCHESS!” Ernest remembered, getting up and struggling to pull off hoodie in a panic. He couldn’t really see Lucien, but he could hear him snickering at the display. This was for his sake and he was an asshole.

 

But never mind that where was he going to put his dog fur covered hoodie.

 

Too late. His body had gone ahead without his mind and opened the window and now it was out the window. That was poor not planning on his part. 

 

He stared at it as it fell down into the garden. Of course Lucien found this funny and started snickering. It might not’ve been his best moment, but it still pissed him off to hear Lucien laugh at him when this was all his fault for being allergic to dogs. Especially one as great as Dutchess. 

 

He was ready to punch him better than he had got him before, when he heard a scream from outside and they both poked their heads out. 

 

Mr. Bloodmarch was running over to the hoodie and they both immediately felt bad. He’d admit that he earned the punch in shoulder he got from Lucien. 

 

“Dude what the fuck. Apologize to my dad.”  Lucien hisses out in a hushed tone as not to get yelled at by his dad.

 

“Sorry Mr. Bloodmarch. My hoodie had dog hair on it and I panicked and threw it out the window.”  Ernest called down. He watched all the tension disappeared from Lucien’s dad as his hand went over his heart. 

 

“Oh thank goodness. I saw something orange fall out of the corner of my eye and I was worried that something serious had happened. I’m glad you’re unharmed, Ernest.” It wouldn’t have even been that big a fall. Maybe like fractured ankle but nothing like really really bad. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” It was a little embarrassing that he ended up kicking up this much of a fuss. 

 

“I could let you borrow some of Lucien’s old clothes so I can wash your clothes for you so you don’t have to worry about dog hair.” Mr. Bloodmarch said, picking up the hoodie. He couldn’t help but make a face at the idea of wearing some of Lucien’s old clothes. 

 

“Don’t worry, dad. I’ll find something for him.” Lucien snorted and went back to his closet to pick out some stuff from his closet. 

 

“Thank you Lucien.” Mr. Bloodmarch said, walking inside. He wondered if he knew his son was being a jackass. 

 

He looked over at what fresh hell Lucien was gonna make him wear. He couldn’t really see it because he was blocking the way with his body. 

 

“You’re gonna make me look like a douche, aren’t you.” He glared at the back of that scheming goth bastard.

 

“Like you don’t already dress like one.” Lucien scoffed, before tossing some clothes at him. “Maybe my dad can lend you a cape to replace that hoodie of yours until it’s clean.” He smirked, before ruining how smug he looked with a sneeze.

 

“I still can’t believe you don’t have any sweaters or anything.”

 

“Sometimes you gotta suffer for your aesthetic. It’s the same reason you’re always wearing your hoodie no matter how hot it is outside.” He hated it when he had a point. 

 

“Whatever. You better not make me wear makeup.” 

 

“Putting makeup on you would be worse than putting it on an actual eight year old. You’d be squirming too much and you’d come out looking like a shitty mime. Now get out of here so I can get the rest of the dog hair out of-” He sneezed again. 

 

In an act of maturity before he left to get changed, Ernest flipped off Lucien. At the very least he was going to get out of this un-eye linered. 

 


End file.
